The present invention pertains to a method and structure for insulating the roofs of buildings which are under construction and roofs of buildings which have been completely constructed.
Presently, a common method for insulating a roof structure consists of laying insulation mats or blankets between and along the length of the roof or joists or purlins. At the time of insulation, the insulation blankets are generally unrolled into place and cut to size to fit between adjacent joists. One problem resulting from this method of insulation is the considerable waste of insulating material when the individual insulation blankets are cut to fit between roof joists which may be spaced at varying distances. Another common problem is that laying the insulation between roof joists often creates incomplete seals at the joists thereby reducing the efficiency of the insulating system. Several improvements have been made on the common method including U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,003 to Alderman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,150 to Wells. However, none of the prior art inventions provide a sufficient answer to the need for a more efficient method of installing insulation material in a roof structure.